Sous les tropiques
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Sirius part en voyage sur un paquebot et se retrouve naufragé sur une île avec Remus, qu'il ne connait pas encore... *UA SANS MAGIE*.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut !_

_Voilà ma nouvelle fic. Je sais que j'ai dit que ( à part 'Sept ans à Poudlard - la nouvelle génération de Maraudeurs' ) je me concentrais sur des one-shots, cette idée a surgit dans mon esprit déjà bien encombré, et j'ai dû l'écrire pour libérer de la place dans mon cerveau ( 2Go de mémoire seulement, lol )._

_C'est un SB/RL ( quoi, ça vous surprend !?! )_

_! Attention ! C'est un UA sans magie._

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bla bla bla JKR bla bla bla..._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

-J'espère que tu ne nous oublieras pas pendant ton voyage, Sirius.

-T'inquiète pas, même si je voulais, je pourrais pas oublier le pire couple de pots-de-colle que je connaisse…

-Parle pour James, moi, je suis pas collante.

-Si tu le dis. Mais alors, Lily, qui m'a poussé à faire ce voyage pour que je me change les idées si ce n'est pas toi ?

-Moi, mais…

La sirène de l'"Aurora" m'appelle. Je dois quitter mes amis si je ne veux pas rater le départ du bateau.

-Allez, vas-y. Tu vas me manquer.

-Ça passera vite, James. Au revoir.

-Au revoir, Sirius.

Après une dernière accolade à mon meilleur ami, je monte à bord du navire et pars à la recherche de ma cabine. Mais ici tout est tellement grand que j'ai du mal à ne pas me perdre. Pas que je ne sois pas habitué à une telle immensité - j'ai déjà fait de nombreux voyages sur des paquebots durant mon enfance - mais je suis souvent interpellé par des gens qui, me reconnaissant, m'entraînent avec eux pour me présenter leur famille ou amis, me faisant ainsi perdre mon chemin. Parfois, je voudrais être un simple anonyme, mais non, il a fallut que je naisse dans la famille Black, une des dynasties les plus influentes et les plus riches de toute l'Angleterre, faisant de moi le plus beau parti du pays, devant le propre fils de la Reine, celui-ci n'ayant pas un physique très attrayant. Difficile dans ces conditions de passer inaperçu.

Finalement - après tout de même une heure à déambuler à travers le bateau - je trouvai ma cabine. Elle était vraiment superbe, d'ailleurs c'était plus une suite qu'une cabine. De magnifiques boiseries recouvraient les murs et le plafond du petit salon. Le sol était décoré d'un luxueux tapis. Les meubles - deux fauteuils, un sofa, une table basse et un buffet - étaient tous de style français, Louis XV précisément. C'est d'ailleurs mon style préféré; j'en aime les courbes, l'élégance tout en légèreté et les décors très travaillés, en bronze. Puis, je passais dans la chambre. Là se trouvait un immense lit, où je savais que je passerais des nuits formidables, tellement il m'avait l'air confortable. Enfin, je découvrai la petite mais très belle salle de bain.

Fatigué, je décidai de m'allonger un moment sur mon lit. Là, je repensai à l'homme qui m'avait présenté sa fille quelques minutes auparavant, Earl _(NdA : 'Comte' en anglais)_ Abraxas Malfoy. Une de mes cousines, Narcissa, était mariée depuis peu à son fils aîné, Lucius. C'était tellement qu'il essayait de faire en sorte que je m'intéresse à la jeune fille, que c'en était presque risible. Je dis bien "presque" parce que ça ne l'était pas du tout en réalité. Ça l'aurait été si miss Malfoy avait eut dix-huit ou vingt ans, mais elle ne devait pas en avoir plus de douze. Je savais que les familles de l'aristocratie n'étaient pas réputée pour leur grande force morale, mais de là à vouloir marier une fillette de douze ans à un homme de dix ans son aîné, c'était vraiment trop. Je plaignais sincèrement cette petite. J'étais même révolté par cette tradition écoeurante du mariage arrangé. Ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup de ce que je pensais en temps normal du monde dans lequel j'évoluais. Car, non content d'être l'homme dont on parlait le plus de par mon statut de meilleur parti d'Angleterre, j'étais aussi le rebelle de l'aristocratie, fonction partagée par mon meilleur ami, James Potter - quoiqu'à un degré moindre.

J'avais fait parler de moi plus d'une fois dans les tabloïds. Mes frasques étaient connues de tous. Une fois, j'avais monté un groupe de punk avec James et nous avions même sorti un disque, "Fuck the nobs _( NdA : 'aristos' en anglais). _Nous avions fait une reprise de "Ça ira", une chanson révolutionnaire française_(1)_. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait le plus choqué l'opinion publique, qui avait pris mon aventure musicale comme une blague. Non, ce qui dérangeait le plus les bien-pensants, c'était que j'avais refusé trois fois de me marier - en fait sept fois, mais après les trois premiers refus, considérés comme des humiliations par mes parents, ceux-là n'avaient plus annoncé aucunes fiançailles avant de connaître ma réponse.

Après m'être reposé quelques heures, je décidais de visiter le paquebot, repérant ainsi, la salle de réception où se déroulaient les repas, la salle de concert ( où j'irai le soir même écouter du Mozart ) et le théâtre. Puis, je montais sur le pont pour respirer un peu d'air frais, il faisait vraiment trop chaud à l'intérieur.

-Sirius !, s'exclama une voix derrière moi.

_Oh non, pitié, tout sauf elle !_

-Mandy, répondis-je d'un air froid, en me retournant pour faire face à mon interlocutrice.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Je vous en prie, dites-moi que je rêve ( ou plutôt cauchemarde ) et qu'elle n'est pas réellement ici…, _pensais-je.

Je regardais la jeun femme blonde d'un air mauvais. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur sournoise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Juste savoir comment tu vas.

-Tu te fous de moi, ou quoi ? Tu veux que je te rappelle ce que tu m'as fait ?

-Non, je m'en rappelle très bien…

-Alors comment peux-tu encore oser m'approcher ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais elle me fusilla du regard. Je détestais viscéralement cette femme. À cet instant précis, j'avais envie de la jeter par-dessus bord. Si j'avais dû partir quelques temps loin de l'Angleterre, c'était pour oublier ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir. Depuis plusieurs mois, ma vie, au sein de ma famille, avait été un véritable enfer, et ce, à cause de cette vipère.

FLASH-BACK :

Mandy était la fille unique de Lord Nott. Comme de nombreuses jeunes femmes, elle espérait m'épouser, ce que j'avais refusé. Mais contrairement aux autres, elle n'avait pas accepté d'être ignorée de la sorte. Elle avait alors entrepris de se venger et avait tout fait pour me nuire, sans que je vois venir quoi que ce soit. Donc, sans que je m'en aperçoive, elle s'était mise à me suivre pour trouver quelque chose de contremettant sur moi. Et elle avait fini par découvrir ce que je cachais, à savoir ma bisexualité. En effet, un soir, elle m'avait suivi dans une discothèque et m'avait vu flirter autant avec des jeunes femmes qu'avec des hommes.

Quelques jours plus tard, une grande réception était organisée pour les fiançailles de mon jeune frère, Regulus, et de nombreuses familles de l'aristocratie anglaise y étaient conviées, dont les Nott. L'occasion de me nuire était trop belle pour Mandy qui en a évidemment profité et s'est empressée de révéler mes "tendances perverses" ( selon elle ), en plein milieu du repas. Ce qui, bien sûr, a provoqué un véritable scandale. Depuis ce jour-là, j'ai plus ou moins été rejeté par ma famille, en particulier mes parents.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

-Dégage de ma vue, Mandy !

-Non.

-Comment ça "non" ?

-J'ai envie de compagnie.

-Va en chercher ailleurs. Je suis sûr que tu réussiras bien à trouver un homme qui seras heureux de s'exhiber à tes côtés.

-C'est certain, mais je ne trouverai pas d'homme aussi beau et courtisé que toi. Bien sûr je préfèrerais rester avec quelqu'un qui m'apprécie mais qu'importe, seules les apparences comptent…

-Tu es futile.

-Et toi, tu es pervers, Sirius.

-Stop ! Je te préviens; soit tu dégages de ma vue, et ce, en vitesse, soit je te jette par-dessus bord. Et comme tu le remarqueras, nous sommes seuls, donc personne ne pourrait m'en empêcher…

-Tu es complètement dingue, me répondit-elle avant de s'en aller.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour devoir subir la présence de cette pimbêche durant mon voyage ?

Heureusement, elle n'osa plus m'approcher et je fus relativement tranquille pendant plusieurs jours, malgré que de nombreux hommes avaient insistés pour me présenter leur filles, certaines n'étant guère plus âgées que miss Malfoy.

J'étais allongé sur mon lit, rêvassant tranquillement quand une forte secousse se fit sentir et que les alarmes se déclenchèrent. Je sortis rapidement de ma chambre quand un homme d'équipage frappa à la porte de ma suite pour me demander de prendre mon gilet de sauvetage et de monter sur le pont.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Nous avons été percuté par un pétrolier.

-Et ?

-La coque est endommagée. Nous risquons de sombrer, monsieur…

Sous le choc de l'annonce, je pris mon gilet qui se trouvait près de la porte et commençai à remonter le couloir pour rejoindre le pont extérieur. Les gens, sortant peu à peu de leur cabine, se bousculaient, poussant ceux qui n'avançaient pas assez vite à leur goût. Je reçu alors un coup qui me fit tomber au sol. Puis plus rien, le noir complet…

* * *

_(1) __Ah, ça ira, ça ira__, chanson entendue la 1__ère__ fois en mai 1790 pendant la Révolution française :_

_"Ah ! ça ira, ça ira, ça ira,_

_Le peuple en ce jour sans cesse répète,_

_Ah ! ça ira, ça ira, ça ira,_

_Malgré les mutins tout réussira._

_[…]_

_Ah ! ça ira, ça ira, ça ira !_

_Les aristocrates à la lanterne._

_Ah ! ça ira, ça ira, ça ira !_

_Les aristocrates on les pendra._

_Si on n' les pend pas_

_On les rompra_

_Si on n' les rompt pas_

_On les brûlera._

_Ah ! ça ira, ça ira, ça ira,_

_Ah ! ça ira, ça ira, ça ira,_

_Nous n'avions plus ni nobles, ni prêtres,_

_Ah ! ça ira, ça ira, ça ira,_

_L'égalité partout régnera._

_L'esclave autrichien le suivra,_

_Ah ! ça ira, ça ira, ça ira,_

_Et leur infernale clique_

_Au diable s'envolera._

_Ah ! ça ira, ça ira, ça ira,_

_Les aristocrates à la lanterne ;_

_Ah ! ça ira, ça ira, ça ira,_

_Les aristocrates on les pendra ;_

_Et quand on les aura tous pendus,_

_On leur fichera la pelle au cul"_

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Je sais, pas de Remus dans ce chapitre, mais promis, il sera là dans le prochain..._

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


	2. Chapter 2

_Deuxième chapitre de cette fic, qui en comptera cinq en tout..._

_Remus arrive..._

_Persos pas à moi bla bla bla JKR bla bla bla..._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Je reçu alors un coup qui me fit tomber au sol. Puis plus rien, le noir complet__…_

--

-Monsieur Black ?

Un homme m'appelait.

Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux, pour de les refermer aussitôt.

-Monsieur, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Je rouvris les yeux et cherchai des yeux mon interlocuteur. J'avais du mal à distinguer les formes, ma tête tournait; de plus, il faisait nuit noire. Je réussi néanmoins à voir le propriétaire de la voix qui s'était adressée à moi quelques instants auparavant. C'était un homme, guère plus jeune que moi, avec des cheveux plutôt clairs, mi-longs. Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu, mais je ne me rappelle pas où.

-Je crois, oui. Que s'est-il passé ?

-L'Aurora a coulé, monsieur.

-Mais… Où sommes-nous ? Comment sommes-nous arrivés là ?

-J'ignore où nous nous trouvons, précisément. Probablement un îlot des Antilles ou des Caraïbes. Nous étions en train d'évacuer le bateau quand on m'a demandé d'aller voir s'il restait des personnes qui n'avaient pas encore rejoint le pont et je vous ai trouvé inconscient dans un couloir. Je vous ai donc soulevé pour vous emmener à un canot de sauvetage. Mais le temps que nous arrivions, ils étaient tous partis et le navire s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Il y eu une nouvelle secousse et nous avons été projetés à l'eau. Vous étiez toujours inconscient alors, vous tenant d'une main, je me suis accroché avec l'autre à un débris qui flottait près de nous. Nous avons dérivés pendant plusieurs heures ainsi avant que je n'aperçoive une île au loin. Alors, je nous ai entraîné jusqu'ici. Ça fait environ un quart d'heure que nous là.

-Merci. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, soufflais-je.

-Je n'allai tout de même pas vous laisser vous noyer…

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Remus Lupin, monsieur.

-Appelez-moi Sirius. Il me semble vous connaître…

-Je travaillais sur l'Aurora.

J'essayai de me relever tant bien que mal.

-Vous voulez que je vous aide ?

-Oui, merci.

Remus me tendit la main et me tira doucement pour que je puisse me mettre debout. Je regardai autour de nous. Nous étions sur une plage qui était longée par une dense forêt tropicale.

-Nous devrions aller voir si nous trouvons quelqu'un, me proposa-t-il. Enfin, si vous pouvez marcher.

-Je pense que j'aurais besoin que vous m'aidiez un petit peu, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

-Alors appuyez-vous sur moi. Nous irons lentement si vous voulez.

J'avais la tête qui tournait mais je n'en tins pas compte et commençai à avancer, accroché au bras de mon sauveur.

-Remus, je vous promets que quand nous serons de retour en Angleterre, je vous récompenserais fortement de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, monsieur.

-Je vous ai dit de m'appeler par mon prénom.

-Entendu, Sirius.

-Ah, voilà qui est beaucoup mieux. Et je tiens vraiment à vous remercier.

Nous marchâmes pendant une bonne heure et demi, sans trouver la moindre trace d'une présence autre que la nôtre. Nous ne voulions pas nous aventurer trop loin dans la forêt afin de ne pas nous perdre, il faisait beaucoup trop noir pour retrouver notre chemin au travers de cette végétation luxuriante.

-Retournons sur la plage et allumons un feu. Quelqu'un finira bien par se rendre compte de notre présence ici, dis-je.

Évidemment, allumer un feu était une bonne idée, mais comment faire sans briquet ou allumettes - enfin, Remus en avait une boîte, mais elles étaient trempées de par leur séjour dans l'eau - surtout quand le bois est humide du fait du climat…

-Il va nous falloir attendre demain, dans le noir. Dans la journée, je ferais sécher mes allumettes au soleil, peut-être que nous arriverons à allumer un feu, ensuite.

-Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution, en effet. Je suis d'avis que nous nous reposions, je suis fatigué.

-Je vais chercher de quoi faire des couchettes. De grandes feuilles de palmier devraient faire l'affaire. Je reviens vite.

-Je vais vous aider, il n'y a pas de raisons que je vous laisse vous débrouiller seul.

-Mais vous êtes fatigué…

-Pas au point de me faire assister.

-Je pensais que les personnes de votre rang aimaient ça, être assisté.

-En principe, c'est le cas, mais moi, je fais tout le contraire de ce qu'on attend de moi.

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire.

-Ouais, pas moyen de faire quoi que ce soit sans que tout le monde soit au courant, grognais-je.

-J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile, me répondit Remus en ramassant quelques feuilles.

-Non, en effet.

-Ne le prenez pas mal, mais ne cherchez-vous pas un peu à faire parler de vous parfois ?

-Franchement ? Si. Mais je n'aime pas que l'on étale ma vie privée de cette façon. Par contre, j'aime la provocation…

-Comme votre groupe ?

-Par exemple.

-J'avais beaucoup aimé. En particulier, la reprise de "Ça ira". Mais j'imagine que ça n'a pas plu dans votre milieu…

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. J'ai crû que ma mère allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand je lui ai fait écouter, ris-je.

-Je pense que nous avons de quoi nous faire deux couchettes assez confortables.

-Retournons sur la plage, alors.

-Vous savez, vous avez beaucoup de talent…

-Pour quoi ? Ramasser des feuilles de palmier ?

-Non, rit Remus. Pour la musique. Vous chantez très bien. Vous auriez pu faire une grande carrière si vous n'aviez pas arrêté.

-Oh, rien ne m'empêche de recommencer. Nous serons bien ici, pour dormir. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-C'est parfait. Enfin, en espérant que ce soit la première et dernière nuit que nous passons sur cette île.

-Oh, je suis certain, que nous serons bientôt retrouvés… Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Remus.

-Bonne nuit à vous, Sirius.

Nous étalâmes nos feuilles de palmier sur le sol en une couche assez épaisse et nous nous couchâmes. C'était loin d'être confortable, mais j'étais tellement fatigué que je m'endormis presque aussitôt.

Cette nuit-là, je rêvai que j'étais de retour sur l'Aurora, mais cette fois, avec mes parents et mon frère. Et bien sûr, Mandy était là. Nous étions à une fête organisée par je ne sais quel homme riche et influent. Comme à n'importe quelle réception qui se respecte, il y avait un bal. Et, allez savoir pourquoi, j'étais affublé d'un immense robe rose, ornée de fleurs de la même couleur. Moi, je trouvais ça tout à fait normal, ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres personnes présentes. Tout heureux que j'étais d'attirer ainsi les regards, je décidais d'inviter un homme à danser avec moi. Lequel homme se trouvait être Remus. Celui-ci me dit alors cette phrase qui me fit m'éveiller en sursaut : "Ne prêtez pas attention à ces jaloux, vous êtes la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais rencontrée."

* * *

_Oups, c'est quoi ce rêve trop bizarre ?!?_

_Alors ?_

_**Attention ! :** Je tiens à vous prévenir d'ors et déjà que le dernier chapitre a totalement échappé à mon contrôle et qu'il est de ce fait complètement différent de ce que j'avais prévu au départ... Il sera donc plutôt violent et contiendra un crime. Ce qui explique le changement de rating ( de T à M ). J'étais partie pour écrire une fic assez légère, et je me retrouve à écrire mon premier crime. D'ailleurs, il traitera aussi de folie, quoique implicitement..._

_Pour ce qui est de Remus, il deviendra OOC par la suite..._

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


	3. Chapter 3

_Nos deux chouchoux vont-ils être bientôt sauvés ? Si vous voulez savoir, il vous suffit de lire ce qui suit..._

_Persos pas à moi bla bla bla JKR bla bla bla..._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

-Mauvais rêve ?, me questionna Remus.

-Hum ? Non, étrange serait plus juste… Il fait déjà très jour.

-Il doit être près de dix heures.

Voyant mon air interloqué, il ajouta :

-Quand j'étais petit, mon père m'a appris à lire l'heure par rapport à la position du soleil. Ça peut être très utile quand on n'a pas de montre.

-Je veux bien le croire.

-J'ai trouvé quelques fruits, vous en voulez ? Vous devez avoir faim.

-Un peu, effectivement. Merci. Vous êtes éveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Je n'ai pas dormi. Impossible d'arriver à m'endormir.

-Le temps a dû vous paraître long. Vous auriez dû me réveiller, je serais allé avec vous cueillir ces fruits.

-Vous sembliez avoir besoin de dormir. Et puis, je ne me suis pas tant ennuyé que ça. Cette nuit, j'ai observé les étoiles et ce matin, après être allé chercher de quoi manger, je me suis occupé d'étaler les allumettes au soleil et j'ai ramassé du bois un peu plus sec que celui que nous avions déjà.

-Avez-vous aperçu un bateau au large ?

-Non, aucun malheureusement. C'est pourquoi nous devons allumer un immense feu, pour être repéré à la moindre occasion. Mais je commence à douter du fait que cela soit rapide. Nous avons dérivé de longues heures entre le naufrage et notre arrivée sur cette île. Laquelle île ne semble pas être très peuplée, voire pas du tout…

-Une île déserte ?

-J'en ai bien peur, en effet.

-Au moins, la presse à scandale ne viendra pas me chercher ici, plaisantais-je. Ça me fera des vacances…

-C'est sûr qu'il y a certains avantages à être seuls au monde, mais votre fiancée ne va-t-elle pas vite vous manquer ?

-Ma fiancée ?, demandais-je sans comprendre.

-Miss Mandy Nott.

-Cette vipère, ma fiancée ? Sûrement pas. C'est elle qui raconte qu'elle l'est ?

-Oui.

-Aucune chance qu'elle le soit un jour. Fusse-t-elle la dernière présence humaine sur cette planète, je la fuirai encore. Cette fille est une vraie plaie. Le pire, c'est qu'elle en est parfaitement consciente et qu'elle a tout fait pour créer des problèmes entre moi et ma famille. Mais parlons d'autre chose, le simple de penser à elle me met de mauvaise humeur. Et je vous assure que personne ne voudrait passer une journée seul avec un Sirius Black de mauvaise humeur.

-Bien entendu, je ne voulais pas vous froisser. Je vais essayer d'allumer le feu, je trouverai bien quelques allumettes assez sèches pour y arriver.

-Entendu. Pour ma part, je vais voir s'il n'est pas possible de trouver un peu plus à manger, surtout si nous devons rester ici plusieurs jours… J'essaierai d'attraper du poisson, si possible.

-Excellente idée. Ensuite, nous devrions nous construire un abri.

Je partis en forêt pour ramasser d'autres fruits. Au bout d'une heure, je revins sur la plage, les bras pleins de bananes, quelques noix de coco et autres fruits tropicaux dont j'ignore le nom. À ma grande surprise, un feu immense y brûlait.

-Félicitations, Remus. Votre feu est superbe. Nous serons vu de loin avec cela.

-Espérons. Je vois que vous n'avez pas chômé non plus.

-En effet, nous aurons quelques douceurs et de quoi boire si nous arrivons à ouvrir ces noix de coco. D'ailleurs, il faudrait trouver un point d'eau douce avant tout autre chose. Car même si ces fruits sont désaltérants, ce n'est pas suffisant. Il me semble avoir entendu de bruits d'eau quand j'étais dans la forêt, mais je préfère que nous y allions à deux, c'est plus prudent.

-Oui, ça risque d'être assez urgent. J'avoue que je commence à avoir soif.

-Moi de même. Alors allons-y rapidement, avant que nous ne puissions plus tenir.

Nous nous mîmes en marche, direction la forêt. Il était difficile d'avancer, la végétation était vraiment dense. Il faut dire aussi que la soif et le peu que nous avions manger, nous affaiblissaient. Nous avons cheminé pendant plusieurs heures au travers des arbres avant d'arriver près d'une source. L'eau, en s'écoulant - en cascade - avait formé un assez grand bassin, d'une profondeur de plusieurs mètres.

-C'est magnifique !, s'émerveilla mon compagnon d'infortune.

Remus avait raison, c'était tout simplement splendide, mais je ne restai pas longtemps à contempler le paysage, j'avais trop soif et chaud pour ça. Je mis mes mains en coupelles et les plongeai dans l'eau avant de les porter à ma bouche; opération que je répétai plusieurs fois. Puis, n'y tenant plus je plongeai tout entier dans l'eau bienfaitrice.

-Vous devriez faire pareil. Ça fait un bien fou. Allez venez !, lançai-je à Remus qui était en train de boire.

Je nageais mais mes vêtements qui me collaient au corps, entravaient mes mouvements. Je me hissai donc sur le bord et m'en débarrassais, ne conservant que mon boxer.

-Je serai plus à l'aise de cette manière.

Remus m'imita et bientôt nous faisions la course pour atteindre la rive opposée. Ce fut lui qui gagna. Mais au retour, je le dépassai assez aisément et j'arrivai essoufflé sur la berge où je m'effondrai.

-Ça va ?

-Oui. J'ai juste un peu trop forcé, mais je déteste perdre, même une simple course, alors il fallait vraiment que je gagne cette fois-ci… L'orgueil aristocratique, voilà ce que c'est…

-Je ne vous trouve pas si orgueilleux que ça. Du moins pour ce que je vous connais. De par mon métier, j'ai côtoyé de nombreux aristocrates et vous êtes - et de loin - le plus simple et le plus accessible. Peu de personnes de votre rang se seraient proposées pour aller ramasser quoi que ce soit dans une forêt, qui bien que magnifique, peut être hostile.

-J'ai toujours aimé l'aventure et je n'ai jamais eu peur de quoi que ce soit. Alors, ce n'est pas quelques arbres qui vont m'impressionner, fanfaronnai-je en plaisantant. Mais je présume que l'aventure doit vous attirer vous aussi, pour partir comme ça à travers le monde sur un bateau.

-Oui, en effet, que serait la vie sans un peu d'imprévu. Mais j'avoue que là, c'est beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais imaginé - en tout cas pas depuis mes dix ans - que je pourrais un jour être échoué sur un île déserte.

-Sincèrement, moi non plus. Mais, j'y pense, il faudrait que nous trouvions un moyen de transporter de l'eau jusqu'à la plage.

-Nous pourrions peut-être utiliser des noix de coco comme récipients. On fait un trou à une seule extrémité et une fois remplies d'eau, il suffira de reboucher avec des feuilles ou quelque chose du même genre pour la protéger.

-C'est astucieux. Encore faut-il réussir à les percer…

-Oui, ça reste un problème. Mais nous trouverons un moyen. Nous devrions revenir sur la plage au cas où un bateau passerait; il faut entretenir le feu pour être vu.

-Vous avez raison, allons-y. et j'ai promis de vous attraper du poisson.

Nous repartîmes vers la plage en prenant bien soin de faire des marques sur les arbres afin de retrouver notre chemin plus tard, quand nous reviendrons chercher de l'eau. Quand nous arrivâmes sur la plage, le feu était quasiment éteint, Remus se chargea donc de le réanimer en ajoutant du bois. De mon côté, j'attrapai un morceau de bois fin que je fit solidifié en le passant dans le feu, puis j'entrai dans l'océan à la recherche de poisson. J'y passai une bonne partie de l'après-midi, mais au final, je réussis à attraper deux poissons de pas trop mauvaise taille que nous mangeâmes le soir même.

-Il faut encore que je perfectionne ma technique, mais bientôt, je serai capable d'attraper autant de poissons que possible.

-C'est déjà très bien. Au fait, regardez.

Remus me montre alors trois noix de coco percées au sommet.

-C'est parfait. Comment avez-vous fait ?

-Oh, une pierre pointue et une autre plus grosse pour frapper dessus. Et voilà, de jolis trous.

-Voulez-vous allez les remplir maintenant ?

-Je pense que ça serait le mieux, après il risque de faire trop sombre.

Nous repartîmes alors une nouvelle fois dans la forêt. Nous avions bien fait de marquer notre chemin quand nous étions revenus sur la plage plus tôt dans la journée, car nous nous serions perdus plus d'une fois sans cela. Mais au bout de quelques jours et après de nombreux allers-retours, nous étions capables de nous repérer sans l'aide de ces marques.

* * *

_Ils semblent être partis pour rester un bon bout de temps sur cette île..._

_Qui se dévoue pour leur tenir compagnie ? Personnellement, je veux bien être naufragée..._

_Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?_

_A bientôt._

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut !_

_Avant-dernier chapitre où on découvre un peu plus la personnalité et son passé de Remus ( très très OOC - cf. son ancien travail...)_

_Persos pas à moi bla bla bla JKR bla bla bla_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Cela faisait plus de trois semaines que nous étions naufragés. Cet après-midi là, nous étions une nouvelle fois partis chercher de l'eau à notre petit lac.

-Si nous n'étions pas obligés de retourner sur la plage pour être retrouvés, je resterais bien ici, dis-je quand nous fûmes arrivés au bord de l'eau. C'est tellement apaisant… Mais, c'est impossible, dommage.

-C'est vrai que c'est un endroit très agréable. Nous pourrions passer la nuit ici. De toute façon, nous aurions du mal à retourner sur la plage avant la nuit et nous risquerions de nous perdre dans la forêt. Il y a un grand espace découvert, nous pourrions allumer un petit feu.

-Pourquoi pas

-Parfait. Peux-tu chercher un peu de bois pas trop humide, s'il te plaît ? Je vais ramasser des pierres pour construire un foyer.

-Pas de problème.

Je m'éloignais donc un peu, à la recherche de bois sec, tâche difficile en milieu tropical. Néanmoins, je réussis à en trouver assez pour un feu de petite taille.

-Je suis content d'être naufragé avec quelqu'un qui sait se débrouiller, dis-je quand je fus revenu de ma quête et que Remus eut allumé le feu. Je n'ose imaginer le désastre que ça aurait été avec Mandy ou un quelconque autre aristo…

-Tu aurais été là pour t'occuper de tout, tu te débrouilles bien, toi aussi.

-Ou bien j'aurais perdue - volontairement - cette personne dans la forêt, plaisantai-je. Ou encore, je l'aurais attachée et elle m'aurait servi d'esclave sexuel… Excuse-moi, parfois je peux être très choquant dans mes propos.

-Oh, ça ne me choque absolument pas… J'ai entendu des choses bien pires.

-J'aimerais bien savoir quel genre de choses. Raconte-moi comment ça se fait qu'un jeune homme qui a l'air aussi sage que possible peut ne pas être choqué par mes propos.

-Premièrement, je ne suis pas aussi sage que j'en ai l'air, même si c'est ce que pense la majorité des gens. Quant à savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas choqué, la réponse prouve bien que je suis loin d'être sage.

-Et quelle est cette réponse ?

-Disons que dans mon ancien travail, j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer des personnes qui ne s'embarrassaient pas pour parler très crûment… Ou agir très crûment en public…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant de travailler sur l'Aurora ?

-Ça me gêne un peu d'en parler…

-Je promets de ne pas te juger.

-Bon, si tu insistes. Je travaillais dans un… dans un sex-shop, me répondit Remus, mal à l'aise.

-Non ?

-Si.

-Effectivement, ça me surprend. Mais je comprends aussi pourquoi mes propos 'sexuels' ne t'ont pas choqué. C'était par choix ou faute de mieux, que tu travaillais là-bas ?

-Essentiellement, parce que j'avais besoin d'argent et que c'était le seul travail 'honnête' que j'ai trouvé. Mais, je n'ai vraiment envie de m'étaler sur le sujet…

-Je comprends. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais travaillé, pas que je n'ai pas voulu, mais mes parents pensent que c'est "indigne d'un fils de bonne famille", d'après leurs propres mots. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu désobéir, mais j'ai préféré concentrer mon temps à les rendre dingues. Et je pense y être plutôt bien arriver. Tiens, parle-moi de toi. Tu connais plein de choses sur moi alors que j'ignore tout de ta vie.

-Ma petite personne n'est pas vraiment mon sujet favori, mais je peux faire un effort exceptionnellement. Alors, j'ai vingt-trois ans…

-Comme moi. Je pensais que tu étais un peu plus jeune.

-C'est quelque chose qu'on me dit souvent. J'ai une sœur, Sarah, qui a un an de plus que moi et un petit frère, Théo, qui a dix ans. J'ai vécu à Liverpool presque toute ma vie, en fait jusqu'à ce que je commence à travailler sur des paquebots, il y a environ huit mois. À ce moment-là, j'ai déménagé à Southampton. Avant ça, j'ai fait des études d'arts qui ne m'ont servi à rien. Et je ne sais absolument pas quoi raconter d'autre, vu que ma vie n'a rien de très transcendant.

-Tu as une petite amie ?

-Non, je suis célibataire. De toute façon, ce n'est évident d'avoir une relation suivie avec quelqu'un quand on est toujours en voyage. Mais on peut faire des rencontres intéressantes sur un bateau, même si c'est seulement pour une quinzaine de jours, voire moins parfois, ça évite d'être complètement seul…

-Pas comme sur cette île.

- On n'est pas seuls, on est deux. On peut toujours parler faute de mieux.

Cela devait faire près de deux heures que nous parlions auprès du feu quand j'eus une idée soudaine :

-Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire, maintenant ?

-Euh, non… Mais tu vas sûrement me le dire…

-J'ai toujours rêvé de prendre un bain de minuit.

-Tu veux dire… nu ?

-Évidemment. Un bain de minuit habillé, ce n'est pas un véritable bain de minuit… Mais, je n'y vais que si tu y vas aussi. Ce n'est pas amusant autrement.

-A-t-on le droit de refuser que quiconque réalise un de ses rêves ? Non, alors, il va falloir que j'y aille aussi…, me répondit Remus, d'un air amusé.

-Génial.

Pendant que je me déshabillais rapidement, je me demandai si je ne faisais pas une bêtise en demandant à mon compagnon d'infortune de se joindre à moi. Comment allai-je réagir en le voyant entièrement nu. Après tout, je suis bisexuel… Alors, je me contraignis à ne pas le regarder, ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour être attiré par quelqu'un. Quoique juste un petit coup d'œil, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal à personne. Mais avant, je plongeai dans l'eau. Excellente initiative, parce quand j'ai dirigé mon regard vers Remus, mes yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur son corps parfait, et en particulier ses fesses, et évidemment, je ne suis pas resté insensible à ce superbe spectacle. Heureusement, l'eau cachait plutôt bien mon état. Quand, il se retourna pour entrer à son tour dans le lac, je fermai automatiquement les yeux.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es gêné de voir un homme nu…, rit-il quand il vit ma réaction.

-Non, c'est que… Ben, on est déjà obligé d'être toujours ensemble sur cette île, alors, il faut bien que je te laisse un peu d'intimité, ou du moins que j'évite de trop m'y immiscer.

-Tu crois que Robinson Crusoë et Vendredi ne se sont jamais vus nus.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je doute que l'un d'eux puisse être attiré par un homme…

-Tu peux m'expliquer là, parce que je ne vois pas ce que les préférences sexuelles de ces deux-là viennent faire là-dedans…

-Ce ne sont pas les leurs, mais les miennes qui m'ennuient dans notre situation.

-Oh, je ne savais pas que…

-Ça je m'en doute. Le hic, c'est que je n'avais pas réfléchi à ce que le fait de te voir nu inclurait…

-…

-Je comprendrais très bien si tu voulais que je reste très loin de toi durant notre séjour forcé, ici.

-Ben, je me suis habitué à ta présence, alors, je prends le risque de me faire sauter dessus. Et puis, si je t'abandonne ici, qui me pêchera du poisson ? Tu sais bien que je suis incapable d'en attraper…, rit-il.

-Je promets de retenir mes ardeurs.

-Qui dit que c'est ce que je veux ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre…

-Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie que tu retiennes tes ardeurs… Peut-être que, pour reprendre tes mots, j'ai envie d'être ton 'esclave sexuel'.

-…

-Tu penses que tu es le seul à être frustré ? Je crois que c'est la première fois depuis que j'ai dix-sept ans que je reste aussi longtemps sans sexe. Et, je peux t'assurer que jusqu'à présent, j'ai fait de très gros efforts pour ne pas te sauter dessus, mais maintenant que je sais que tu es bi, ça va devenir encore plus difficile de me retenir. Oh, mais j'y pense, je ne t'ai jamais dit… Je suis gay, et c'est pas le pire.

-C'est quoi le pire ?

-Ça fait des années que je fantasme sur toi… Maintenant, libre à toi de t'enfuir le plus loin possible de moi, mais si tu restes, sache que tu risques à tout instant de te faire sauter dessus…

Je restai sans voix face aux propos de Remus. Alors comme ça, il fantasmait sur moi. Maintenant, que j'y pensais, je me rappelais l'avoir surpris plusieurs fois à me regarder, mais à ces moments-là, je m'étais dit que c'était parce que j'étais une personne publique, et non pas pour mon physique. Mais ça ne me dérangeais pas.

-Non, je reste. Je ne vais pas te priver de poisson. Et pour le reste, on verra bien ce qui arrivera. Pour le moment, je vais dormir.

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et sera violent ( crime ), vous êtes prévenu(e)s donc je ne vous en voudrais absolument pas de ne pas le lire._

_Si jamais vous voulez stopper votre lecture ici, vous n'avez qu'à imaginer qu'ils se mettent ensemble puis qu'ils sont retrouvés rapidement ( ou pas, si vous préférez qu'ils restent seuls et heureux sur leur île...) MAIS ce n'est absolument pas ce qu'il va se passer..._

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


	5. Chapter 5

_Dernier chapitre._

_Attention ! Crime..._

_Âmes sensibles s'abstenir ( enfin, c'est peut-être un peu exagéré mais bon... ) ... et même chose si vous êtes du genre à ne pas pouvoir imaginer que Remus puisse être autre chose qu'un homme sage et bon ! D'ailleurs, moi-même je me demande encore comment j'ai pu écrire ça... A vrai dire, l'écriture de ce chapitre m'a totalement dépassée, il s'est écrit de manière totalement incontrôlée._

_J'ai honte de publier ça..._

_Persos pas à moi bla bla bla JKR bla bla bla_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai en sentant quelque chose me frôler la joue. Je papillonnai des yeux et vis une main près de mon visage. En remontant mon regard le long du bras attaché à la main, j'arrivai à une épaule puis en continuant, mes yeux tombèrent sur le visage de Remus qui me regardait avec une lueur étrange dans le yeux, comme de la tendresse. Je devais me tromper, il avait dit qu'il fantasmait sur moi, pas qu'il m'aimait… Alors pourquoi me regardait-il de cette façon ?

-Remus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien. Tu es beau quand tu dors. Enfin, tu l'es toujours, mais c'est différent quand tu es endormi.

-Euh, merci…

Je me sentais mal à l'aise face à Remus. Il était très mignon, mais en même temps, je me posais des questions sur lui. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne m'avait pas tout dit.

-Nous devrions retourner sur la plage, le feu risque de s'être éteint.

Quand nous fûmes de retour sur la plage, je pus constater que j'avais eu raison. Remus s'empressa de rallumer le feu et de mon côté j'allai pêcher. Je passai d'ailleurs la majeure partie de la journée dans l'océan, bien que j'avais déjà attrapé assez de poissons. Je ne voulais juste pas rester trop longtemps avec Remus. Je le voyais qui m'observait. Mais quand la nuit commença à tomber, je fus bien obligé de sortir de l'eau, je n'allai pas y dormir tout de même.

-Pourquoi es-tu resté aussi longtemps là-bas ? C'est à cause de ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement pour moi ? C'est juste de l'attirance physique ou c'est de l'am… autre chose ? Répond-moi franchement, s'il te plait.

-Disons qu'au début - c'est-à-dire, il y a quelques années - c'était clairement et purement physique. Puis, je me suis intéressé un peu plus à toi, et j'ai découvert une personnalité forte et agréable. Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que…, s'interrompit Remus.

-Que quoi ?

-Que je suis tombé amoureux de toi… C'est pour ça que je t'ai amené sur cette île. Pour que nous soyons tous les deux.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je ne voulais pas que tu te maries avec Mandy Nott.

-Mais je t'ai dit que nous ne sommes pas fiancés…

Remus ressemblait maintenant à un fou furieux; ses yeux ne reflétaient plus aucune tendresse, mais une sorte de démence, comme s'il était possédé. De plus, son discours devenait de plus en plus incohérent.

-J'ai tout organisé pour que nous puissions être réunis. Nous sommes destinés à être ensemble. C'est moi qui suis venu te chercher dans ta cabine et qui t'ai dit de prendre ton gilet de sauvetage. Je ne voulais pas que tu te noies. Et quand tu es sorti… oh, je suis désolé Sirius, tellement désolé. Quand tu es sorti, je t'ai assommé pour pouvoir t'emmener avec moi.

-Mais… Tu es dingue, l'Aurora a été percuté par un pétrolier et nous avons coulé…

-Non…

-J'ai senti le choc.

-Non, ce choc, c'est quand j'ai arrêté les machines brusquement. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai tout organisé. J'ai stoppé le paquebot, puis j'ai fait circulé le bruit que nous coulions. Ensuite, je suis allé te chercher et après t'avoir assommé, j'ai pris une chaloupe et j'ai ramé jusqu'à cette île que j'avais repérée sur le radar. Je savais qu'elle est en dehors de la route empruntée par les bateaux, la zone est trop dangereuse. Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, j'ai coulé la chaloupe…

-Tu… tu es malade, pauvre taré…

-Pas du tout. Je t'aime. Et je sais que toi aussi, tu m'aimes.

-Tu rêves !

Cette fois, j'étais vraiment effrayé. Et lorsque Remus s'approcha de moi, je reculai puis, je partis en courant. Il me poursuivit en hurlant des phrases que je n'entendis pas. J'accélérai ma foulée, je devais m'éloigner de lui, il était vraiment fou. Mais je me pris le pied dans un morceau de bois à demi enfoncé dans le sable.

-Où croyais-tu aller comme ça ? Tu es à moi, tu ne t'en iras nulle part !

Je me débattis, mais Remus était plus fort que moi.

-Tu es à moi ! Tu es à moi ! Tu es…

-Jamais ! Lâche-moi, espèce de dégénéré…

-Je te veux, et tu ne t'en iras pas.

Ne pouvant plus bouger, vu qu'il s'était assit sur mon torse et qu'il bloquait mes mains avec ses genoux, je lui crachai au visage.

-Tu devrais te calmer, Sirius. Si tu es sage, je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Je n'avais jamais su obéir aux ordres, alors forcément je fis le contraire de ce qu'il m'ordonnait de faire. Je recommençai donc à remuer et à l'insulter. Il sorti alors un couteau de chasse de sa poche, j'essayai plus fort de m'échapper.

-Je t'avais prévenu, mon amour. Tu n'as pas été sage.

Je le regardai alors avec horreur, approcher son arme près de mon cou. Je pouvais sentir la lame qui entaillait légèrement ma peau quand il l'appuya dessus. Puis soudain, une douleur immense et mon sang qui jaillit à bouillon de ma gorge. Lui, se mit à rire en m'observant me vider de ma substance vitale. Mes yeux se fermaient malgré mes efforts pour les maintenir ouverts. C'est alors que je le vis s'enfoncer le couteau dans la poitrine et s'effondrer près de moi. Mes yeux se fermèrent pour la dernière fois de ma vie.

12 15 N, 68 45 0

-- - --

-Waouh !, s'exclama la jeune fille. Zac, viens voir ça.

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine s'approcha et prit les feuilles que lui tendait sa compagne.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-De l'écriture automatique…(1)

Le garçon lut les nombreuses lignes écrites sur le papier.

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

-Non.

-Que tu viens de résoudre l'énigme de la disparition de Sirius Black.

-Mais nous ne pourrons jamais prouver que c'est la vérité.

-Si.

-Et comment, gros malin ?

-Tu ne t'es pas demandé ce que signifient ces nombres ?

-Euh, si… Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Ce sont des coordonnées géographiques. Sûrement l'île où ce malade l'a emmené.

-Alors, si quelqu'un se rend là-bas et fait des recherches, il pourrait trouver son corps…

-Oui.

-Il faut faire parvenir ces feuilles à la police.

* * *

_(1) Forme de spiritisme qui consiste à laisser l'esprit écrire en prenant 'possession' de la main du spirite…_

* * *

_Pardon aux fans de Remus ( j'en fais partie…), de le faire passer pour un fou furieux meurtrier. Je cours de ce pas, me flageller…_

_Je sais aussi que c'est vraiment partie en cacahuète cette histoire._

_Normalement, je publierai, aujourd'hui ou demain, un nouveau SB/RL tout mignon ( promis ) pour me faire pardonner..._

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout... et de ne pas tuer l'auteure !_

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


End file.
